


Lady In Red

by LadySilverThorn (draconic_girl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/LadySilverThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story, where Lucius introduces his spouse to the wizarding world. Written for The Silver Snitch’s 2500 word Snitch-A-Thon. <i>(This is the first fanfic I ever posted online)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady In Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co do not belong to me, they belong to their creator Mrs. Rowling along with the company's that publishes her books. The lyrics mentioned/quoted in this fic are"The Lady In Red" by Chris Deburgh and Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight".
> 
> this fic was beta-read by Cyane Snape
> 
> This is the very first fanfic I posted online, almost 10 years ago. Adding it to my AO3 account since hpfandom.net will soon close and the silver snitch site disappeared ages ago. Figures my very first fic would be a song!fic that features a genderfluid person before I even knew that genderfluid was a concept that existed, but I guess that speaks of my own search for a gender identity :) 
> 
> So yes, without further ado, my very first fic.

Lucius tapped his leg impatiently. His spouse wasn't usually late and, damn, he shouldn't really succumb to the impatience he was feeling. A Malfoy shouldn't lose control of his emotions. No, he should keep up his cold and aloof appearance. He glanced at the clock as he sipped on his second drink of the night. He was quickly becoming bored with the small talk he had to tolerate because of his role as the Minister of Magic.

Everyone at the Ministry wanted to talk with him. Everyone wanted those piercing grey eyes to show approval for their ideas or plans. Many young ladies sought him out in attempts to ask him for a dance, intending to seduce him. They didn't want him because he was Lucius, but instead because he was the Minister of Magic. Ever since he had become a widower, he had received numerous proposals from lonely ladies or fathers who sought to boost their family's status by marrying their daughter to the new Minister of Magic, the once infamous Lord Malfoy.

Fame was a fickle thing. Just months ago the press had demanded that the former Death Eater was to be sent to Azkaban (again!) because of his previous service to the Dark Lord. And now the press was praising him for his actions as the new Minister. Yes, now everyone seemed to side with him. Not even the infamous reporter, Rita Skeeter, dared to write derogatory articles about the Minister or spread the outrageous rumours about his love life.

It still surprised Lucius how quickly his previous associations with the Dark Lord and his Death-Eaters were forgiven. When it came to light that he had been spying for the esteemed, now deceased, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and when the hero of the wizarding world, the Boy-Who-Lived, added his praises to those who spoke for Lord Malfoy, no one dared to bring up his role as a Death Eater anymore. The war-hero Potter had exclaimed that he would never have defeated Voldemort if it hadn't been for the critical information Lucius had provided him. So soon the public praised the older wizard as a hero too. They also showed deep sympathy when they heard that Narcissa, Lucius' wife, had been murdered near the end of the war by the Dark Lord.  


******

Lucius was drawn out of his musings when he heard the doors to the ballroom opening and everyone attending turned around to see who was arriving so late. The silence was deafening as a petite black-haired woman stepped inside. She looked stunning, dressed in a slinky red silk dress that clung to her curves enchantingly. Her brilliant smile lit up the whole ballroom as she secretly caught her husband's stormy grey eyes.

The people in the room soon returned to their conversations and the young woman was free to pursue her man, or so she thought. To her annoyance, many young men stopped her along the way and asked her for a dance. She politely declined the offers, disappointing all the young men.

Lucius growled quietly to himself. He couldn't stop the jealous feelings that were creeping up to the surface as he saw the younger men stopping his spouse, slowing her down. She was continuously bombarded with dance invitations.

Don't they know she is already spoken for? Can't they just let her walk freely? It is obvious she is searching for someone. If they only knew who they were trying to woo, Lucius thought to himself.

Feeling slightly better, he then saw the youngest Weasley son drunkenly leaning on the beautiful woman, clearly ignoring her tries to push him away. Lucius was just about to march up to his spouse and remove the unwanted suitor, with his wand if necessary, when he saw that she murmured something into the young man's ear and he fell unconscious to the floor.

His lovely wife then lifted her gaze and smiled sadly, grief filling her beautiful eyes. The young Weasley she had once called a friend was forever gone. Ron had begun drinking heavily when his long-time girlfriend left him six months ago. Hermione had finally realized she couldn't live with the fiery-tempered man. The gentle man she once had loved was gone and all that was left was a jealous young man with a hot temper. Soon after their break-up, Hermione had married her research-partner from the Order of the Phoenix, Blaise Zabini.

Then Lucius' wife turned around and met his gaze, relief filling her eyes as she spotted him. Her smile and dazzling green eyes made Lucius' heart melt. She is mine, no one else's, and the people had better learn to accept that. Finally she was standing just a few meters away from him.

His companions, the young Lord Zabini and his wife Hermione, smiled when they saw that Lucius' eyes never left the woman in the red silk dress. When he quietly made his excuses to seek her out, Blaise just gave his wife a grin as they watched the Minister approach this mysterious lady in red.

 

It was obvious to them that Lucius had finally found someone to love. Blaise drew Hermione to a tight embrace when he saw her watching the fallen Weasley, reminding her that she also had someone that loved her. Ron's presence at the Ball had made her feel uneasy, even if she hadn't shown it. She gave Blaise a grateful smile when she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

Lucius' breath caught in his throat, when he got a closer look at his spouse. The red dress hugged her lithe form and emphasised her bronzed complexion. She looked so beautiful tonight. His spouse had said that she had something special planned for the Samhain/Halloween Ball, but had never told him what to expect. She was truly stunning in the dark red dress.

Lucius' smile broadened when he offered his hand to the dark-haired beauty and led her to the dance floor. The dark-haired woman winked at him and mouthed "Do I look alright?" Lucius' smile and lust-filled eyes answered her and she felt something inside her melt when he whispered "You look wonderful tonight." Then he smirked at her and signaled something to the orchestra that was playing. When the music began, Lucius sang along quietly for his spouse's ears only.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_  
_I've never seen you shine so bright_  
_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_  
_They're looking for a little romance_  
_Given half the chance_  
_I've never seen that dress you're wearing_  
_Or the highlights in your hair_  
_That catch your eye  
_ _I have been blind_

He pulled her closer and looked deeply into her green eyes that were shining like emeralds. Lucius let himself drown in that gaze that was filled with love, love for him. This was their song. He would always remember that it was playing the first time he saw his spouse morph his appearance into that of a woman. For his spouse nothing was impossible, and Lucius loved him, no matter what he changed into. It was his beautiful spirit that he was in love with.

Harry smiled. Lucius was such a romantic man, despite the cold exterior which hid the man who craved Harry's love. The young wizard sighed contentedly as he felt Lucius' gaze on him. He could gaze into Lucius' eyes forever. Lucius loved him, no matter what gender he was, no matter his past. He loved him because Harry was just Harry. Not because he was the man who defeated the Dark Lord.

Lucius had never felt as lucky as he did tonight as he finally danced with his chosen one in front of all these people. For so long he had longed to show them what had made him so happy. He continued singing the chorus into his spouse's ear.

_Lady in red is dancing with me_  
_Cheek to cheek_  
_There's nobody here_  
_It's just you and me_  
_It's where I wanna be_  
_But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
_ _I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_  
_I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_  
_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_  
_And when you turned me and smiled it took my breath away_  
_I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
_ _Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

_…never forget, they way you look tonight…_

Around the couple you could hear sighs of disappointment. It was obvious that the dark-haired beauty was already spoken for and if it had been someone other than the minister, the young men would probably have tried to pursue the lady for a dance. But now that they saw her dancing with the Minister of Magic, who in addition to being the Minister was also a Malfoy, they knew Lucius would not look lightly upon anyone who tried to woo his date.

The women in the crowd were also disappointed. They sighed and watched with envy as the Minister led the woman in their sensual dance, holding her in an intimate embrace as he whispered the lyrics softly into her ear.  


******

Harry blushed when Lucius whispered his feelings about how Harry looked tonight. Obviously he was enjoying the attention but at the same time Harry wanted nothing more than to show the people who he really was. As the song ended, the couple continued to embrace. Gently, Lucius lowered his head and kissed Harry lightly on his lips. The dark-haired woman smiled mischievously and the crowd gasped as they saw the lady morph in front of their eyes. In place of the young lady in the red dress now stood a young man wearing tight black leather pants and a red silk shirt.

"May I have your attention, please," Lucius' voice silenced the whispering crowd. He smirked to himself as he saw the people leaning forward to hear what he was going to say. "I would like to introduce my husband, Harry Malfoy-Potter."

The married couple answered only a few questions about the history of their relationship and their wedding. Harry had also quickly explained that he was a metamorphmagus who could also change his gender, and that he uses his talents to stay out of the public eye. He also said that he would not hide anymore. With Lucius by his side, he didn't have any need to hide. The couple left the ball soon after their revelation and those few questions.  


******

 

Later, when they got back to Malfoy Manor, they took a late-night stroll in the garden. Harry softly nipped at Lucius' earlobe and whispered, "Tonight was perfect."

"No, you were perfect," he said, kissing Harry passionately on his lips. "I meant what I said. I'll never forget tonight… you were wonderful tonight."

"Just tonight?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, always"

"Good," Harry said, smiling when he heard music filling the garden. He would never tire of dancing with his husband. Who would have believed that Lucius Malfoy loved Muggle ballads? Harry thought to himself as he leaned closer to Lucius as they danced to their song "Lady In Red".  


******

 

Draco smiled as he watched his father lead his former enemy around in the garden. He sighed as he watched them dance, his gaze filled with longing. The two lovers looked so perfect together. Draco could only hope he would find the kind of love that his father had found when he got to know the real Harry.

Maybe someday he would, but not tonight.

-The End-


End file.
